Prince Caspian
by JeffsGirl22
Summary: Based on movie: Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspain. Caspian takes to Susan, Pevinsie kids leave, but will Aslan let them stay? SPOILER ALERT!
1. Trouble in Narnia

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own; don't sue

SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT!

Author's notes: Based on Prince Caspian, some names have changed, but not many. Please Review. I love reviews!

Italics are thoughts, bold is flashbacks. Scene starts when Caspian is 8 and just learned that his father had died. Dotted lines are past and solid lines are present.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

8 year old Prince Caspian waited in his tutor's library for almost an hour. "_This isn't like my tutor to be late, I wonder if something is wrong. Nah, maybe he just got held up talking to someone. Maybe I'll go look for him." _With that decided, Prince Caspian walked the halls of his uncle's castle hoping to find his tutor. Instead he ran into Lord Sopaspian. "_Great, just what I need right now, _Hello, Lord Sopaspian." "Hello, Prince Caspian, what brings you out of your studies?" "Well, I was looking for my tutor, he didn't show in the library and I was wondering if you've seen him." Sopaspian shook his head, "No, the last time I saw him was yesterday. But I heard he had a talk with your uncle, Miraz in the stables." Caspian bowed slightly, "Thank you, Lord Sopaspian."

Prince Caspian turned and walked in the opposite direction, then he found himself in the throne room. With difficulty, he opened the heavy, wooden door and walked inside. The door closed itself; startled, Caspian turned around, dagger drawn; when he realized there was no one there to threaten him, he sighed and re-sheathed his dagger and slowly walked to the throne. He admired the silver filigree that graced the chair, on the arms there was a type of predatory bird, like a hawk or an eagle. He noticed the crown sitting on the table next to the throne, so he put the crown on and sat down, it was a little bit large, but he giggled and sat down on the throne with the crown nearly around his neck. He imagined that it was his coronation. Everyone was there, his family, friends, and everyone was pleging their swords, troops, and themselves to Caspian. He could hear the crowd say, "Long live the king! Long live the king!" He was smiling from ear to ear, when he heard footsteps approaching; he quickly took off the crown and placed it back onto the table.

He was still sitting on the throne when Miraz stepped in. "I hoped I would find you, nephew." "What do you want, Uncle Miraz? You seem upset." Miraz chuckled, "I am upset, but not with you. I just wanted to tell you that your tutor would be along shortly, he got held up with some business." Caspian nodded, "Thank you, _no doubt with you and your goons, Miraz. One of these days this throne that I'm sitting on will be mine, and I can't wait."_

Reluctantly, Caspian got off the throne and walked back to the library. "Ah, glad I could finally join you, Caspian. I'm sorry I got delayed, it wasn't in my schedule. Now, do you want to hear more stories of Narnian's Golden Age?" "Yes, please." Ever since Caspian had a tutor, he would hear of Narnia's Kings and Queens of Old, way before his time, but he loved the stories that surrounded the Queens; he had nicknames for all of them: Peter - The Not- So- Magnificent, Susan - The Beautiful, Edmund - The Not - So- Just, and Lucy - The Cute One. Especially the stories about Queen Susan, how she came here from another world, defeated the White Witch, with her siblings, and became queen of Narnia. He thought she was the most beautiful creature in the world.

* * *

Caspian awoke with a hand over his mouth, he opened his eyes and found his tutor standing over him_. "Oh man, it was just a dream. A very realistic dream, but a dream_. 5 more minutes." "I'm sorry, my prince, but you won't be watching the stars tonight. Pruniprisma has given birth to a son, and now you must flee." Andrew opened the door to his closet and opened the secret door behind it, "You must hurry, before they know you're gone!" Caspian followed his tutor and saddled Destrir, his horse, "Will I ever see you again?" Andrew smiled a weak smile, "I hope so, my beloved prince. There is so much more I meant to tell you." He handed Caspian something wrapped, "Everything you know and remember, is about to change. Do not use this, except at your greatest concern." Caspain did as he was told, knowing that the soldiers were following him; he raced to the woods and beyond.

Caspian looked back one last time, not knowing that there was a head-high branch, he looked back just in time to see it. He fell off of Destrir, and the horse bolted. Finally, Caspian pulled out his foot from the stirrup and laid on the ground. His head was spinning, and he felt extremely light-headed and dizzy. He looked up and noticed two small men coming out from this house-looking thing. He heard the first one say, "He's seen us." Caspian and the small man looked down to see Susan's horn. The second one came out and said, "I'll take care of him." Caspian couldn't reach his sword, but grabbed the horn instead. The last thing he rememberd was blowing the horn.


	2. Fight at the Train Station

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. On with chapter 2! Thankx to all who reviewed. Keep 'em comin'!**

Chapter 2

~Susan's POV~

Susan awoke with the most painful headache. She hadn't been getting enough sleep, so normally after midnight, she would be in her room reading. When she finally would get back to sleep his face would be there. A man, no older than her, would be standing in the midst of a few trees. The place looked like a garden, he wore grey armor, and he looked as if he was going to war. She would call to him and they would close the gap between them. "What is your name?" He would ask. And then she'd wake up. This particular morning she had the most dreadful headache, which made her not quite herself.

She was upset that she had to go to school, so she went to a magazine stand to wait for her time to get to the train station. "Susan!" Lucy called, "You'd better come quickly." "Is there something wrong?" "Yes, Peter is in a fight, again." Susan followed Lucy to the train station where a large group had gathered. "Fight, fight, fight!"

~Peter's POV~

I looked up to see Susan's face cast a forlorn glance at me. I was fighting, again. From out of nowhere, Edmund came to help me. "Edmund!" Lucy screamed over the crowd's chants. Then some whistles blew and then a few policemen came into view. A policeman grabbed my shirt and yelled, "Act your age!" I shook free of him and sat down on a bench. "Your welcome," Edmund muttered. "I had it sorted!" "What was it this time?" Susan asked. "He bumped me." "So you hit him?!" Lucy asked, shocked. "No, after he bumped me, they tried to make me apologize, that's when I hit him." Susan shook her head and asked quietly, "Really, is it _that_ hard to walk away?"


	3. Getting Ready For Narnia

A/N: Sorry it took so long. Writer's Block. Here is… CHAPTER 3!!

**Prince Caspian**

**Ch. 3**

_"Was this a dream? Am I really here? In Narnia?"_ Susan thought to herself as she lay by a campfire with her sister and brother's. She opened her eyes, _"Yup, I'm here. It's not a dream." _ She closed them again and was halfway asleep when… "Susan?" Lucy whispered. "Hmm?" "You do believe me, about seeing Aslan?" Lucy questioned. Susan opened her eyes and looked at her sister, "Well, we got across the gorge. C'mon, Lucy, we need our sleep." Lucy sighed, "Alright."

-------------------

Caspian awoke with a terrible headache. He opened his eyes and groaned as sunlight struck his face through a small window. _"Where am I?" _He thought to himself. "We can't just leave him," a voice said. Caspian got off of the bed and walked toward the voices, being sure to stay in the shadows. "Well then, what are we supposed to do with him? Hmm, he's a Telmarine!" a voice said. Nickabrik, he's just a boy. Maybe I'll make him some soup," the other one said. "Since when did we open a boarding house for Telmarine soldiers?" Nikabrik questioned. Caspian stepped out from the shadows, "I'm not a soldier." "Well then, who are you?" Nikabrik sneered. "I'm Prince Caspian the Tenth," Caspian replied to Nikabrik. "Well, that changes things," a badger said. Nikabrik turned to the badger, "Yeah," then he turned to Caspian, "Means we don't have to kill you ourselves." "What are you?" Caspian questioned looking from one to the other. "You know, It's funny you should say that. You think more people would know a badger when they saw one," the badger chuckled. "No, I mean, you're Narnians, you're supposed to be extinct," Caspian said. "Sorry to disappoint you," Nikabrik replied. "What're you doing here?" Trufflehunter asked. Caspian looked down at the floor, "Running away." He sat down on one of the small chairs, "I guess my uncle has always wanted my throne. And I suppose that I've only lived this long because he didn't have an heir of his own," Caspian replied sadly.

-----------------


End file.
